Three Days
by ForeverEponine
Summary: When Nightwing gets a call from Gordon saying that Batman's been gone for the past three days, he goes to Gotham only to find that Robin has been protecting the city all alone, with no one watching out for him. Tim/Dick brother bonding. Possible Two-Shot, up to you guys!
1. Chapter 1

**Dick's POV**

"Nightwing!" I heard a familiar voice call out. I swooped down to see my boss (well, Dick Grayson's boss) standing at the Bludhaven Police Department door.

"What can I do for you, sir?" I asked, making sure to make my voice deeper so he wouldn't recognize it.

"Well, Commissioner Gordon from Gotham called me tonight asking if there was anyway I could get you to call him. Apparently it's urgent" he told me.

My throat tightened up. My guess was that there was an Arkham breakout, and Bruce was to stubborn to ask for help, so Gordon had to call me in.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"I'll let Gordon explain" he said, as he lead me into his office. I dialed GPD's number (what, you really think Bruce would let me not have that memorized?) and on the second ring, I heard a familiar voice.

_"Gotham Police Department, this is James Gordon"_

"It's Nightwing. Is everything okay?" I asked, trying not to sound to worried.

_"Good, it's you. Do you by any chance know where Batman has been for the past three days?"_ He questioned.

"I'm sorry, I don't. What's going on?"

_"Crap,_" he stated _"I was hoping you would"_

"Well," I said, slightly irritated "Can't the GPD handle whatever it is by yourself?"

_"Of corse, but it's Robin I'm worried about!"_ Gordon exclaimed.

Oh God, what did Tim do this time?

"What about Robin?" I asked quickly.

_"He's been taking care of Gotham by himself for the past three days. Every time I see him, he looks worse and worse. I always assumed that Batman was his father, but even if he isn't no one seems to be taking care of him. He's getting tired, and I don't think he can last another fight. I tried to bench him for a night, but he insisted that he was fine, and disappeared before I could say anymore. I just thought you might like to know"_

"Thanks, Gordon," I said. "I appreciate that"

I quickly hung up the phone.

Next stop; Gotham City.  
_

**Tim's POV**

I could feel the caffeine from the Coke start to wear off. For the past three days, I've had a total of 24 cans of caffeinated soda just to keep me awake.

I don't know where Bruce is... Okay, that's kind of a lie; I know that he's on a business trip for Wayne Enterprises. I wanted to ask him where he was going, but I knew he wasn't my father, or even my guardian, so I didn't. I remember our conversation in the Batmobile the night before he left.

_Flashback_

_"So Tim," he said as we turned a sharp right. "Tomorrow morning I have to go on a business trip in Brussels. I'll be gone for about a week, so we won't be able to patrol together"_

_"Okay," I said, slightly disappointed. "Can I patrol by myself?"_

_We pulled into the Batcave as he said "If the city really needs it. Although, you really need to spend more time with your dad. I feel like you never get to see him because of me. Also, if anything big happens, call Dick and he'll come take care of it"_

_"Big meaning?" I asked, wondering what my limits were._

_"Joker or Two Face" he said solemnly. "And remember, don't do anything stupid"_

Those were the last words he said to me that night.

I didn't have the heart to tell him that my dad had also been on a business trip for the past week, and wouldn't be home for another two weeks.

I also didn't mention the fact that no one would be there to take care of me. But I would be 11 in two days anyway (something else Bruce didn't know). I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself and Gotham City for a week.

And I still stand by what I thought. The Joker and Two Face are still in Arkham, so I still don't need to call Dick.

Gordon kept insisting that I needed to take a break, but I'm fine. I know I am.

I stood on a roof top and looked out into the distance to see if I could see anything worth fighting for. Then, I heard fait whispers below me. I looked over and saw about four guys doing what seemed to be a drug trade.

_Ugh_, I thought. _I was almost done for the night._

I quickly flipped off the roof, but as I flew through the air, I felt my head start spinning.

_Suck it up, Drake_ I told myself.

As I landed, I stumbled a little bit, something that rarely happens.

I finally got a good look at the drug dealers, and I worked out how I was gonna have to fight them. They were all much bigger than me, _not like that is a problem!_ I got this.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Said one of the thugs (I assumed he was the leader).

"It looks like a little birdie fell out of the nest" said another guy.

"Where's you're daddy?" Said the third man.

"He's not my dad," I mumbled, too quiet for them to hear.

"Guys," said the last man. "Be on the lookout. Where the bird flies, the Bat isn't far behind"

They started to back away a few steeps, when the leader realized something.

"Wait," he said. "Batman's been AWOL lately, hasn't he? You're all alone"

Crap.

I my reflexes were to worn out to deflect the kick that one of them sent at me. I went flying to the ground, and saw stars as my head banged against the hard concrete. I attempted to stand back up, but I was to slow. I was pushed back down almost instantly.

They kept kicking me. I heard a snap as a particularly hard kick reached my arm. I let out a scream.

Finally, they pulled out a gun.

I knew I was toast. I started to brace myself, when I saw something knock the gun right out of his hands.

I was starting to black out when I heard a familiar voice say "Not on my watch"

_Dick. _  
_

When I woke up, I instantly recognized it as the Batcave. How I got in here, I wasn't sure of. I saw a figure hanging over the computer, looking worried.

"Dick?" I whispered, my throat throbbing.

"Tim? Oh, thank God you're awake!" Dick exclaimed, waking over to the medical bed.

"How long was I out?" I asked him.

"Oh, just a few hours" he told me. "So, do you care to tell me what's been going on?"

I could feel my face start to turn red, as I attempted to say something.

"Three days, Tim? You've been taking care of Gotham alone for three days?" He asked. "How has your dad not noticed?"

"Heshnoher" I mumbled in a hushed voice.

"What?" Dick asked, his voice demanding.

I took a deep breath.

"He's not here" I said again. "He's been out on business for the past week, and won't be home until the end of the month"

Dick looked astounded. "So, who's been taking care of you all week? Let alone, the three days since Bruce left!"

"Oh, crap!" I exclaimed. "Did you tell Bruce?"

"Of corse I did!" Dick told me. "I called him as soon as I got you taken care of. He said that he wanted to come home early, but I told him no because you had me and Jack, but apparently you just have me. Now answer my question; who's been taking care of you for the past week?"

"No one," I admitted, knowing I couldn't get away with lying to Dick. "At night, I patrolled with Bruce, all day I'd take a bus to school and eat take out food for dinner. When he left, I just patrolled all night by myself"

"Why didn't you tell Bruce? He wouldn't have left you alone! He'll flip when I tell him that you've been on your own for a week..."

"Don't bother telling him," I sighed. "He's not gonna care"

"What?"

"He won't care. I'm not his son. I'm not your brother. I know you're just here because Gordon told you Bruce has been gone. It's okay; you can go back to Bludhaven. I'm find on my own"

Dick smirked.

"What's so funny?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"You really think I'm gonna leave you alone again? Tim, I don't care if I'm not your biological brother, because that doesn't matter. It scared the shit out of me when Gordon called me saying that _you've_ been taking care of Gotham for the past three days. I know, I messed up with Jason; but I refuse to let that happen to you"

I smiled up at him. "Thanks Dick. I-I love you"

He smiled back at me. "I love you too, Little Bro"

I sighed. "So, do you really have to tell Bruce about me taking care of myself for a week?"

Dick laughed. "Nice try, Tim. Nice try"

**So, this was my first fanfiction! I really hope you guys liked it!**

**So, if you guys want, I'll add another chapter if you want to see Bruce come home after all this. Just let me know in the reviews!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, a lot of you guys wanted me to add another chapter! I appreciate all the support, and I hope you enjoy the second installment of "Three Days".  
**  
Tim's POV

I wanted to get up and walk around for a while (okay... By that I mean train harder), but Dick insisted that I stay in bed.

I few hours earlier, Dick had let me move up into a guest room in Wayne Manor. It was practically mine, because it was where I always stayed when I spent the night.

It was about 2 o clock in the afternoon, when I heard someone storming up the stairs. I was expecting Dick to knock on the door, but my expectation was off.

My door was thrown open by a worried looking Bruce Wayne, still in a business suit.

"Bruce?" I asked, as he started to approach my bed.

"Tim, are you okay?" He asked me, looking me up and down for injuries (I'll admit; he wasn't to pleased with what he saw)

"Well, I'm a little roughed up, but it's nothing to worth about. Why are you back so soon?"

"I got a call from Dick saying that my 10 year old ward had been taking care of Gotham completely by himself, with no one watching him in civilian form"

Damn it, Dick.

However, one thing in that sentence he just said struck me.

"Wait; your ward?"

Bruce nodded. "Until your after gets back, you aren't leaving my sight. Why didn't you tell me Jack was out of town?"

"I don't know..."

"Timothy?" He said in a stern voice.

"Okay, fine" I said. "I thought because I wasn't your son, you wouldn't really care. I thought I could handle it by myself. I'm almost 11!"

Bruce laughed. "Wow, almost 11. Most 11 year olds biggest concern should be what they're going to be for Halloween that year"

"Yeah, but that's stupid. I get to wear a real costume, and kick some ass wail I do it"

"Just, promise me that you won't ever do this again? I almost lost you, and I can't loose another son"

Son.

He called me his son.

With a radiant smile I agreed.

"Good," he said, scooping me out of my bed. "Now, don't think you're off the hook. You still have a lot of explaining to do, but I'm starving. Let's go get some lunch"

In that moment, I realized something. Jack Drake was my father; I was his offspring, and without him I wouldn't exist.

But Bruce Wayne was my dad. Bruce Wayne was who I looked up to, and aspired to be.

And to be completely honest, I couldn't have asked for a better dad.

**And, that's that! I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get this out; I'm working on an original story right now too. If you want, I can show you guys some of that.**

Please review!


End file.
